Polar Bears for Sale!
by ouiri-chan
Summary: When Matthew loses his stuffed polar bear Kumajirou, he spots a news ad for a sale in a toy store. Who else to bring along other than Gilbert? He likes cute things to, right? Oneshot PruCan, nothing explicit c:


**I'm so sorry guiz D8 I haven't been writing quality lately, haven't I.**

**so this is something to keep my mental block in check.**

**I adore PruCan anyway = 3= I'll be updating No Reason right after.**

* * *

"_Mattie~"_ Gilbert whined, "Why are we here again?" The Canadian merely sighed and tried to ignore him, but that only caused more complaints from the albino.

"Because," Matthew said impatiently, "Alfred wanted a new stuffed tiger."

At this, the albino snorted. "Really," Gilbert said skeptically. "Or is it because the stuffed polar bears are on sale?" A smile tugged the corners of his mouth as he saw the said blonde blush. Yeah, he was spot on.

"S-so what," Matthew said furiously, looking away, "I can multi-task." This wasn't true though, he couldn't juggle two jobs without losing his concentration on one thing. (Although this _was _useful, since he could block out Gilbert's voice while cooking his pancakes in peace.)

"And my hair is black," Gilbert said, rolling his eyes. "Just admit it; you just can't resist those damn polar bears." When no response came, he smirked. "I'm right, right? Awesome." Thus they walked on.

When they entered the gigantic store, there were rows, and rows of stuffed animals. Elephants, kangaroos, cats, and other possible animals that were kid friendly. As Gilbert said, there were polar bears lined up on a shelf. Matthew didn't hide the anticipation and glee in his eyes. Yes, Gilbert only agreed to this because he knew that Matthew lost his previous bear. What was its name? Kumakun? Kumajora? Ah, right, Kumajirou.

"Look at all of them," Matthew said in awe. "They're all so fluffy, and white, and—"

"—you can continue your speech of undying love later," Gilbert said, eyeing the bears with mild interest. "You might need to get a bear soon." What he said was true, since others had the same intentions as Matthew and the polar bears were slowly disappearing. Matthew nodded and picked a bear.

"Are you sure you have enough money on you?" Gilbert asked. Matthew paused.

In fact, he didn't really know how much he had on him. Holding the bear with one arm, he checked his wallet. Five dollars. How much was the bear?

Five dollars and sixty cents.

Matthew's hopes fell with a jolt. He was just missing _sixty cents._ He glanced hopefully at the albino's direction. "Do you have a dollar?"

"Sorry Mattie," He said guiltily, "West confiscated my wallet."

"Why would he do that?"  
"He said I was buying too much magazines, and that Feli would see them."

Matthew cracked a smile at this. Nevertheless, he sighed glumly and put the stuffed toy back. Gilbert thought about it, what could he do? This was such an un-awesome situation. They stood in silence until a man in a gray suit stood onto a platform.

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen!" The man's voice boomed, "welcome to our HotToyz Clearance Sale!" He plastered on a smile. Some clapped politely, and the two just stared.

"Now," he continued, "I presume while you entered the building, you received an entrance ticket?" Matthew glanced at his yellow card, which "WELCOME TO OUR CLEARANCE SALE" was stamped on, and the numbers 029384. "On that ticket, you'll find a six-digit number," the man said, "we'll be drawing three lucky tickets, and if you happen to be one of those three lucky people, you get to pick two of our lovely toys for free!" Some kids gasped with excitement, and some jumped up and down. "For those who get picked, you may claim your toys and present your ticket to the cashier."

"Well, isn't this a lucky chance?" Gilbert grinned, patting Matthew on the back. "I guess my awesomeness inspired them to do this." Matthew laughed, and punched him painfully on the shoulder. Gilbert rubbed his shoulder in mock-hurt.

"Owww," Gilbert said dramatically, "That really hurt." Matthew rolled his eyes. "Damn right it did." He teased. Joking aside, they waited anxiously to see if they would get called. The man cleared his throat and called for a ballot box.

"The first one to receive two free toys is…" He said, pulling out a piece of paper. Matthew's stomach did a backflip. "Number 009378!" He shouted. A small bubble of hope popped in Matthew's chest, he felt he shouldn't keep his hopes up, after all, there were so many people here, and it was a one in a thousand chance.

"Number 998374!" The man continued. Matthew shrank in place. What were the odds of him getting picked? He gripped Gilbert's arm tightly, and buried his face into Gilbert's jacket,

"Don't be so nervous," He said impatiently, even though even _his_ stomach twisted into knots.

"The last one is…" The man intoned dramatically, they both held their breaths.

"…Number 082246!" He shouted with a wide grin. Some kids who didn't get picked looked down glumly, and Matthew's hope was completely gone.

"Oh well," Matthew said, suddenly melancholic. "We had a fair chance. Let's go, Gil." He tugged on the German's sleeve, but the German in question didn't budge. A small grin filled his face. "Gilbert?"

"Wait here," he said, and he approached the man. He took out a yellow piece of paper and showed it to him. The man nodded and pointed to the rack of toys. Matthew's jaw dropped when Gilbert picked the polar bear Matthew just picked and a stuffed tiger. He then approached the almost empty cashier and presented his ticket to the lady. With a smile, she nodded and Gilbert came back.

"H-How," Matthew spluttered as Gilbert came back with a smirk.

"You're not the only one who has a ticket." He said simply. He held out the two stuffed animals and Matthew took it with enthusiastically. "Think of it as a gift from the awesome me."

"Thanks Gil," Matthew breathed, hugging the polar bear as much as he could. "Is there anything you want?"

"Pancakes?" He suggested. Matthew nodded and gave the stuffed tiger to the albino.

"What?"

"I figure Alfred doesn't need a stuffed animal anymore."

"So says the one who's holding his Polar Bear like there was nothing else in the world."

"Shut up," Matthew laughed, "C'mon, we'll make pancakes in my place."

"Kesesese~ I can hardly wait~"


End file.
